heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Tips
World Map Buildings * Once a day you may visit the Windmill to get resources e.g. 200 crystal or sulfur, or 400 wood or ore. You may also visit the Water Wheel to receive 2000 gold. These buildings are *not* defended. * Scroll down with the World Map Buildings to find where the actual defense value ranges. You can compare the defense ratio with NPC's of the same defense value for what kind of troops they are likely to contain. Scouting * Equip one hero with scouts only to do such errands. Such a hero is very fast on the map. * Have a high scout level OR at least 100 scouts along for full details on the castle of the enemy. * When scouting an enemy: your scouts only can see the units which are available for defense (with Castellan or when there is no Castellan the units which are not with a hero nor in the infirmary.) * Zero defense at a castle does NOT mean there are no units there. Attacking * Keep in mind the Guard Towers you face when attacking castles. * It is impossible to take over a player's first castle, but a secondary castle can be taken. * Ranged troops can often attack twice or more before melee units can start attacking * Speed of units decides which units are first to attack. Troops * The number of units a hero can have in an army is based on force. A higher level hero will be able to have an army of larger force.there are also force increasing items. Castles can have an unlimited number of one unit type in a slot. Originally there were only ten slots, this has now been increased to 120. * Having castles of different races gives you access to different units and spells, including ones for heroes. * Check your infirmary if you have lost units in battle, 75% of the units lost during fights against NPC are returned there (instantly!). 60-80% of troops lost during fights against players are put into the infirmary, not 90% as the scrollover states. * Wounded troops can be available sooner than your hero. Hero treats * Once a day you may visit special buildings to increase your hero's stats before a major battle (e.g. visit School of War to increase ATK, visit Tower of Defense to increase DEF). The effect lasts two hours, so make this the last thing you do before sending your army to battle. It increases your stats by 10%. * If your hero is going somewhere or returning home, you can make him wait with the 'stop' button. If an enemy hero is on the same screen as your own hero you can attack. * You can 'park' your hero close to an enemy castle and attack their hero if he is nearby. It's called ambushing their hero. * Heroes cannot be killed. Early Resource Gathering *Only go after wood, ore, sulfer and crystal resource deposits because they can be sold for gold where gold can't be used to buy wood, ore, sulfur or crystal. *Focus on resources that have 5 or 6 stars because they are the biggest bang for your AP. *Attach all the mines (gold, sulfur, crystal, lumber, ore) to your main castle. This is because if you attach them to a secondary castle and that castle is taken over, which can't happen to your main castle, you will lose all the mines that are attached to it. *It's worth it to build almost every building and spell up to level two on your first castle, since you will make a profit. The Main Task reward for a level one building/spell returns 120% percent of resources spent, and 110% of resources spent. Note: The tasks rarely return them in the same form as they were spent, usually they are spread out evenly between all resources. Scroll Bombing Send a hero with high intelligence, one scout, and one scroll (that cost 52500 gold), to bomb a large army. If someone is attacking your secondary castles, and you can't transport the resources out on time, sell all resources for gold, and buy scrolls. If one of your guild members are being attacked, you can send a scout with a scroll bomb to easily defend his or her castle. Since a scout travels fast, you can usually reach your friend faster. You may send more than one hero to use multiple scrolls. Countering Scrolls *Since the most effective scrolls do a fixed amount of damage to all stacks of units, keep the number of stacks to a minimum to both maximize attack and minimize damage from scrolls. Daily Tasks *Daily tasks resets every day, but also after you gain a new rank. *Tasks that require you to visit world map buildings can be completed with a single scout. This allows a player to complete the tasks quickly and avoid potential troop losses. Secondary Castles *20 is the lowest hero level you should use for taking over an NPC castle. Suggested is 22 or 23. *Conquering a secondary castle allows you to transport all the resources in it away, and thus may be more efficient compared to attacking main castles. *A secondary castle may be used as a staging point for further attacks, this may be dangerous but potentially quite rewarding if used for a short period of time. *Conquering a secondary castle will return 90% of the resources . Thus, you may be able to gain much more resource than a scout would show. Because of this, you should keep queues to a minimum in war time. *When a secondary castle is conquered, all the units in the infirmary are killed. *Defending secondary castle is highly risky. If you lose the battle, all your troops are permanently destroyed. Furthermore, another player may scroll bomb your second castle. This leaves units in your second castle's infirmary, forcing you to further defend it unless you want to risk losing those troops. *If someone sends units from a secondary castle, you could permanently destroy those units by attacking and killing them and then conquering the secondary castle while the injured units are in infirmary. *If you are using the previous strategy, you may use scroll bombs. *If you have conquered a second castle, you might want to give it to a really low famed guild mate or ally so that the person who lost it (or even his guild mates), cant take it back due to 5:1 fame restriction. PvP Arena *The Grace of Goddess can be used after a battle has started, which allows a player to use it only when he is sure he will win. Also, be sure to visit the Newbie Guide/FAQ Category:Strategy